Ces mots que je ne t'ai pas dit
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Zélos est mort; il est temps que le monde l'apprenne. C'est dans ce but précis que Sheena se rend à Meltokio, le cœur lourd. Mais lorsqu'elle apprend la nouvelle à Sébastien, ce dernier lui remet le dernier témoignage de son maître, un témoignage qui lui est adressé.


Voilà une fic plus triste... Sur le couple Zélos/Sheena.  
Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention SPOIL Tour de Tethe'alla

* * *

Environ un mois après la réunification des deux mondes. Chacun était reparti de son côté, et la vie reprit son cours. Sheena Fujibayashi était récemment devenue le chef du village de Mizuho, succédant ainsi à son grand-père. Après avoir réglé les quelques problèmes laissés par les changements du monde, elle se fixa une autre mission, une mission difficile moralement, mais elle sentait que c'était à elle de le faire.

- Bonjour, Sheena!

- Oh, bonjour Orochi.

- Où vas-tu de si bon matin?

Le jeune femme se referma.

- Je... vais à Meltokio?

- Que feras-tu là-bas? Et pourquoi cette mine triste?

- Je pense... qu'il est temps que le monde apprenne la mort de son Élu.

Orochi s'approcha doucement de son chef, lui passant une main sur l'épaule.

- Je comprend... Tu t'en sens capable? Ou tu veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse?

- Merci, mais... c'est à moi de le faire. J'étais celle du groupe qui connaissait le mieux Zélos. Je dois y aller.

- Très bien. Bonne chance.

Sheena se dirigea vers la porte du village, sans se retourner. Elle décida de faire un détour par la Tour du Salut, lieu du drame.

La tour n'avait pas changé en un mois;ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. En effet, un peu après le décès de Zélos, elle avait été détruite. La ninja entra dans les ruines, puis se plaça sur le plateau où le combat avait eu lieu. L'image du corps inerte de son ami lui revint en mémoire, et lui fit monter les larmes. Le cadavre n'avait pas été déplacé, et devait probablement être enseveli sous les décombres, ou être tombé dans le ravin. Cette idée attristait encore plus la jeune femme. Elle déposa une petite plaque de bois gravée sur un sol que personne ne foulerait sûrement plus jamais.

- Si... Si seulement... j'avais pu voir ta détresse... Zélos...

À Meltokio, le vie suivait aussi son cours, tranquillement, sans savoir que leur Élu n'était plus. La ville était déjà animé à cette heure; certains saluèrent Sheena, qui n'y prêta guère attention, plongée dans une tristesse lisible sur son visage. Elle décida de commencer par le château du roi, puis elle se rendrait ensuite chez Sébastien, le majordome de Zélos.

- Bonjour, votre Majesté.

- Oh, Sheena! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par une si belle matinée?

- C'est à propos de l'Élu.

- L'Élu? Hm, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas revenu depuis la réunification du monde. Qu'y a-t-il?

Elle baissa les yeux, et avala sa salive. Après un silence, elle reprit :

- Zélos... est mort.

Le roi effaça le sourire qui animait son visage quelques secondes auparavant.

-Co... Comment est-ce possible?

- Zélos était un espion du Cruxis. Il nous a trahi, en conséquence de quoi... nous avons dû... l'affronter.

-Je vois...

- Je suis responsable de sa mort. Je n'ai pas... su le comprendre, ni être là quand il en avait besoin... enfin j'ai dû l'affronter... jusqu'à...

Elle se retint de pleurer, pour faire bonne figure. Le roi se mura dans un profond silence; seuls étaient perceptibles les sanglots de la princesse Hilda derrière son éventail. Sheena décida de ne plus s'attarder ici, et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je... vous laisserai le soin de rendre sa mort publique, et... même si nous n'avons pu récupérer son corps... je pense qu'il serait normal d'organiser une cérémonie en son honneur.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta le palais, et se dirigea lentement vers le quartier des nobles. Certaines filles lui demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas avec elle, et où il était. Mais elle préféra les ignorer. Toutes ses filles qui tournaient niaisement autour de l'Élu, elle les méprisait. Malgré cela, elle savait qu'elles seraient malheureuses si elles apprenaient la vérité. Alors, elle préféra se taire, et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le manoir où seul Sébastien habitait encore.

- Bonjour, Sébastien.

Le majordome était en train de ranger des papiers, et s'arrêta pour accueillir l'amie de son maître.

- Bonjour, Mlle Sheena. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je viens vous parler... au sujet de Zélos.

- Maître Zélos a un problème? Il n'est pas avec vous?

C'est non sans une certaine émotion que la jeune ninja annonça la nouvelle. Sébastien tenta de rester digne, mais il venait de perdre son maître, celui qu'il avait vu naître, et dont il s'était toujours occupé. Il baissa à son tour les yeux.

- Je... comprend. Je vous remercie de m'en avoir informer.

- ...C'est normal...

- J'en informerais Dame Sélès.

- Merci.

- Au fait... commença le majordome, qui semblait venir se souvenir de quelque chose.

- ?

- Maître Zélos m'a dit que, s'il devait lui arriver malheur, je devait vous remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit une lettre sous enveloppe, avec le nom de la jeune femme inscrit dessus. Elle la saisit, un peu intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est pour moi?

- Oui, c'est une lettre, mais j'en ignore le contenu. Il m'a dit que seule vous aviez le droit de la lire.

- Euh... D'accord, merci.

Elle salua Sébastien et sortit. Elle s'assit sur un banc en centre-ville, et ouvrit la lettre, les mains tremblantes et la tête remplie d'interrogations. Pourquoi lu avait-il écrit une lettre? De quoi parlait-elle? Puisqu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit cela avant? Elle était, c'est vrai, quelque peu déstabilisée. Mais la seule façon de répondre à toutes ses questions était d'entamer la lecture.

_Ma __petite __Sheena__,_

_Si __tu __lis __cette __lettre__, __c__'__est __que __je __dois __être __mort__. __J__'__imagine __ce __que __tu __dois __ressentir __en __ce __moment__. __Oui__, __tu __dois __te __dire __quelque __chose __du __genre__ "__Pourquoi __ce __sale __traître __prend__-__il __la __peine __de __m__'__écrire__?". __Je __comprend__, __c__'__est __vrai __que __je __vous __ai __trahis__, __et __je __sais __à __quel __point __les __traîtres __te __font __horreur__._

"idiot... Je pense pas ça du tout!"

_Si __je __t__'__ai __écrit__, __c__'__est __que __j__'__ai __une __chose __importante __à __te __dire__. __Tu __te __demandes __sûrement__ "__Pourquoi __il __me __l__'__a __pas __dit __quand __il __était __vivant__?". __C__'__est __vrai __qu__'__on __peut __se__le __demander__. __C__'__est __très __simple__, __en __fait__ : __si __je __te __l__'__avais __dit __en __face__, __tu __ne __m__'__aurais __pas __cru__. __Mais __là__, __je __suis __mort__, __et __il __n__'__y __a __qu__'__à __toi __que __j__'__ai __pris __la __peine __d__'__écrire__. __J__'__espère __que __cela __suffira __à __te __convaincre__. __Ces __mots __que __je__n__'__ai __pu __te __dire__, __je __te __les __écris__. __Bon__, __bah__, __euh__... __comment __te __dire __ça __en __fait__? __Tu __sais__, __j__'__ai __beau __être __un __cœur __d__'__artichaut__, __j__'__ai __quand __même __fini __par __tomber __Vraiment __amoureux__. __Bien __sûr__, __il __a __fallu __que __je __tombe __sur __une __fille __qui __ne __m__'__aime __pas__! __Je __dois __avoir __la __poisse__ (__rires__)._

"C'est pas drôle. Et pourquoi il me dit ça, d'abord!"

_Je __suppose __que __tu __n__'__as __pas __compris __pourquoi __je __te __disait __ça__._

"..."

_Bah__, __voilà__... __Je __t__'__aime__, __Sheena__. __Vraiment__. __Je __suis __amoureux __de __toi__. __Et__, __au __moment __où __j__'__écris __ceci__, __je __prie __pour __que __tu __y __crois__. __Je __ne __le __saurait __jamais__, __finalement__. __C__'__est __bête__. __De __toute __façon__, __depuis __ce __que __j__'__ai __fais__, __tu __dois __me __détester__. __Alors__, __comme __ça__, __tu __ne __seras __pas __triste__! __Je __peux __partir la __conscience __tranquille __alors__. __Je __ne __sais __pas __encore __ce __qui __va __se __passer__, __si __c__'__est __vous __qui __aller __me __tuer __ou __si __ce __sera __le __Cruxis__, __puis que __tel __était __mon __souhait__, __mais __je __n__'__ai __pas __l__'__intention __de __te __tuer__. __Je __ne __veux __pas __que __tu __meurs__. __Alors__, __fait __attention __à __toi__, __hein__! _

_Je __t__'__aime __fort__._

_Zélos_

Sheena pleura à chaudes larmes. Oui, elle croyait à ce qu'elle venait de lire.

- Zélos... Oh... Pourquoi...

Elle se mit à hurler de désespoir, en pleine rue, ce qui fit se retourner les passants. Mais cela, elle s'en fichait. Elle était triste.

- Si seulement j'avais... pu t'aider... Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de cerner les gens? ...D'abord Kuchinawa... Puis toi... Abruti! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé!? Moi aussi, je t'aime! Pourquoi voulais-tu à ce point mourir?!

Zélos voulait mourir. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce et ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Sa sœur, son monde, ses proches, ses groupies, son majordome, ses amis, sa bien-aimée... Oui, sur le moment, la jeune ninja eu soudainement envie de mettre fin à ses jours... mais elle,elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle, et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, pour que ses proches n'aient pas à vivre ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis.

* * *

Voilà Merci de m'avoir lue :-)


End file.
